somewhere i belong
by barcode-babe-210
Summary: I had tried to escape, but i never got out. They did, though, and i kept with the ones left. Now, though, i've been selected for a mission...and some people are quite familiar... MA
1. meet andy

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. It's the first story in a series that I'm putting out called 'Getting There.' I know, lame name, but whatcha gonna do? So, enjoy and please don't flame! 

  


Thanx a bunch!

Moll :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sometimes things just hit you, and you know that nothing will ever be the same again. It's weird how things can change so fast, but at the same time oddly comforting. Because if things can change so quickly, then if you're unhappy then maybe things won't be that way forever. Unfortunately, this can work both ways.

  


All I know is that sometimes I wish that I hadn't really thought about it, that I hadn't done anything about it. I should've just been the good little G.I. Jane that they wanted me to be. But I know that I could never have done that, because I'm different from the others. They wanted to have the best time for escape and evade, perfect mission status and to have been Renfro's favorite. I wanted to be normal, or to at least have a chance of normalcy.

  


My choice is made, and I'm happy with it-really, I am. Or at least I think that I am. But sometimes, I wish that they would have made me as emotionless as the others, because then nothing would matter. But I was made with feelings, and here I am, having a pity party. 

  


Whatever. Just listen good, because I'm only saying this once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In a conference room with Renfro)

"Do you understand your mission, soldier?" Renfro asks me coldly.

  


"Yes, ma'am. Infiltrate the group as a wealthy socialite, form a relationship with Davis' son. Find out about the family, their connections with French genetic research groups, and Davis' son's adoption. Then terminate." I say, trying not to feel the emotion inside. I have to get romantic with a guy and then kill him? Wow, Manticore's made up of a group of hopeless romantics, all right.

"This will be a long-term mission, 502. You will be there for at least nine months. Get intel on the family business as well as any friends or business partners. You will not contact the base until you have completed your entire mission. It is essential that the family is terminated, or they will almost certainly sell any information that they have to spite Manticore. Is that clear?" she says icily. Jeez, maybe they took the soul out of her instead of me.

  


"Yes, ma'am." I bark. Well, at least I will be cut off from Manticore. It sure as hell isn't worth killing innocent people over, but at least I'm temporarily free from Manticore.

  


"Get your civilian clothes and report to the van at the entrance."

  


"Yes, ma'am." Finally, briefing is over. I hate having to go over the same things over and over. It's stupid, really. They give us these amazing memories and then just have us repeat the same stuff over and over, when we remember it as clear as day.

  


This mission must be really important, I think as I change into loose army green cargo pants and a tight white t-shirt. I mean, I'll be gone for almost a year. Usually Manticore tries to get us in and out as soon as possible. Whatever. I grab my backpack, filled with a first aid kit, some clothes, a wad of money, and a piece of Manticore-issue nightgown. I don't know why I keep it, but it helps remind me of Amy.

  


I walk to the van and get in. I don't know where I'm going, but the boys in front don't tell me, or anything else for that matter. Well, these boys are sure talkative. After about forty minutes of insanity-inducing silence, the van slows to a stop in front of an old, dilapidated apartment building. Pre-pulse, never finished, covered with graffiti tags-yup, it sure as hell didn't cost the guys in charge a lot to set me up with this place.

  


The drivers finally acknowledges that I'm alive by casting a glance in my direction. Ooh, the driver's kinda cute. "Thanks, boys," I say and wink at the cute one. He blushes a bit. Aww, he's embarrassed!

  


"Good luck on your mission." he says, once regaining composure. I nod and walk into the building.

  


It's a dump, but kind of homey. I look around the lobby with its old, rickety benches and dirt-covered windows. Ok, given that the U.S. is now a third world country, I'll give you that it's better than most have it. But that doesn't mean that it's clean.

  


I pull the room key out of my pocket and head towards the elevator. Hmmm...floor seven, room 14. All right, it shouldn't be that hard to find. Just as the doors start to close, I hear a woman's voice yell, "Wait!"

  


The doors stop closing and immediately open again. Please, please don't let her have a little kid who likes pushing every button. Between that and the utter silence in the van, I seriously think that I'd go crazy.

  


Oh, thank god. It's just a girl and her motorcycle. She has raven hair and chocolate-colored eyes, and is oddly familiar. Hmmm...where have I seen her before? Ok, this is seriously going to bug me all day. Think, Andy, think. She wheels in the bike and looks at me.

  


"Thanks. It wouldn't have been fun if I had to drag my baby up seven flights of stairs." she says.

  


"What baby?" I ask. I don't think that it's a good idea to drag a child somewhere. Maybe it's just me. But she doesn't have a kid with her. Okay, what the hell is she talking about?

  


"The bike." she says, smiling. Wow, I feel stupid.

  


"I'm Andy." I introduce myself, not really knowing why I'm drawn to this girl.

  


"Max."

  


Then it hits me.


	2. perfect timing

A/N: hey guys! What's up? Hope you like the story, but if not oh well. I totally forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter, so here goes: I do not own Dark Angel. If I did, I would have it still on the air (duh!). So, no worries and please don't sue!

  


Moll :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

RECAP

  


"I'm Andy." I introduce myself, not really knowing why I'm drawn to this girl.

  


"Max."

  


Then it hits me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

(Outside Manticore in the woods in 2008, all of the X5's are playing escape and evade. The X6's are trailing after them, supposed to be watching them, improving on their moves.)

  


I'm following her, but it's hard. I'm faster than anyone else in my unit, but it's like she's perfect. She doesn't even look at the ground to know where the holes are. 

  


She dodges behind a tree. I hide behind a different one. She starts running again. I feel like I'm going to vomit, but I can't give in to the seizures-they'll come for me, and take me away. I don't want to die.

  


She runs into a cave and I follow her, trying to stay alert. She's hiding behind a rock, and I push myself against the wall so I don't make a shadow.

  


My head feels heavy, so heavy. I try to be strong but I fall to the ground. In an instant she's at my side.

  


"Are you okay?" she asks, putting her arms around me and carrying me further into the cave.

  


"I'm going to be taken away."I manage to say through the violent spasms. "I don't want to go where Amy went. Please, don't let me."

  


"Don't worry. You won't be taken to the Bad Place. I won't let them." she says, wrapping her arms around me tighter.

  


"Thank...you." I don't know why she's helping me. She is supposed to report any problems with us. They all are. Why is she helping me?

  


"I'm Max." she says. So Amy and I aren't the only ones with names. Huh, very interesting. Or it would be if my head didn't feel like it's about to explode.

  


"A...Andy." I say, and then my world fades to blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back in the elevator)

  


"Are you okay?" Max says, looking concerned. I'm sitting on the ground, my arms wrapped around my knees. Oh God, this might take some explaining. 

  


"Ummm....yeah." I tell her, standing up. I don't think she believes me, though. I'm cold. I always get cold after a flashback. I try to look normal, but I don't think that comforts her.

  


The elevator's stopped and the door's open, but Max looks like she could care less about where she was going to. 

  


"What was that?" she asks. Quick, think of a story. Ummmm....umm...

  


"Flashback. It happens all the time. I wasn't treated real well as a child, and sometimes I get like that." I say, hoping she'll buy my story. Which, in all reality, is the truth, but whatever. "I'm sorry. I should be going."

  
  


"Sure, I'd like that." I say, curious to find out what it's like for an X on the outside. She motions for me to follow her. She opens the door to an apartment that's pretty nice. It's so colorful, I think enviously. It's funny how nearly everything I've ever seen is either army green, bluish gray, or red.

  


"OC? Original Cindy, you home? I brought a friend." Max yells, looking around. She turns to me. "Would you like something to eat or drink? You're really pale. Are you sure you're fine?"

  


"Yeah, I'm fine. But could I have a glass of water?" I ask, ignoring the searing pain in my forehead.

  


Max goes around the kitchen, pulling out glasses and food. I hear someone clear their throat behind me, and turn around.

  


It's a very fashionably dressed African American woman who's holding up to shirts, trying to compare them. She eyes me suspiciously, then introduces herself. "Original Cindy. Pleased ta meet ya." 

  


"Andrea Glasser, but you can call me Andy." I say. She turns to Max and looks at her questioningly. Max shakes her head discreetly.

  


"Here's your water, Andy." Max hands me a glass. Oh, my god, my head. It hurts so bad. God, what the hell is wrong with me today? I feel like I'm gonna hork, but I'm Manticore-mad, immune to almost any disease. What the He-Oh, god. The seizures. I didn't take the pill today. I'm screwed. No, take that back...I'm monster-screwed.

  


"Well, I better go check my apartment. I'm moving in." I say, my hands tightening into fists from the pain.

  


"Will you need any help?" Max asks. I shake my head no. "Are you alright?" 

  


Yeah, I'm fine, really. Just having your average, every day seizures caused by genetic mutation. No prob. "I gotta go." I say, the room starting to spin. "Bye." I almost fall, my legs nearly giving out. Please, don't let them have seen that.

  


I hear them yell something as I run out the door, but they sound too far away to hear. I run to my apartment, carrying my black backpack, the only thing that can save me from the disease programmed into me. I kick down the door, not even bothering with the lock.

  


I try to run to the couch that Manticore has supplied me with, but my body can't take it any more and I fall to the ground, clutching my backpack. I open it, feeling around for what I need. I find what I'm looking for through the blur of dizziness and the tears of pain. I pull out the red case and take out a pill, putting it in my mouth. Oh no, what if they aren't working?

  


No, don't think like that. They should start stopping your seizures in a half a minute. Footsteps are coming down the hallway. They can't find me! Please, just let them visit next door. Shit, they're coming...I have failed my mission. I welcome the darkness.


	3. musings and flashbacks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback

"476, you're weird." says Tease, giving me a disapproving look. I roll my eyes...not this again. I've been called weird by my unit ever since I can remember, which is pretty damn long, considering the enhanced memory and all. Why am I weird? Can someone please explain this to me? Maybe I am weird. I mean, what teenage girl wouldn't want to be sent on government-organized assassinations? What girl wouldn't want to know more about hand grenades than about the outside world?

  


"I am not." I say defensively, subconsciously getting ready for a fight. You see, it's a favorite pastime of my squadron to gang up on me. One that is obviously very fun for them, but less amusing for me. Sure, they're the people I live with, share my life with, but that doesn't mean that I have to love them. In fact, I don't think that I like them much, for that matter. You see, our generation of Manticore-the X6's- were altered to do whatever told, to not think and to just follow whatever whacked-out assignments Manticore gives them.

  


"I think that she's brilliant." Amy tells her. Amy's the one X6 that I know that has a backbone. I love Amy to death- she's the one person in this place that I can stand, let alone talk to. We stay up sometimes during the night we both don't need that much sleep, on account of us having shark DNA, just another thing that makes us different from them. Whatever. We walk away from Tease, who sulks and pouts, and goes to flirt with one of the clones in our unit. 

  


I like being with Amy-we can talk about anything. She keeps me on the sane side of the fence, and I don't know what I'd do without her. Probably die. We do things that make us feel normal, like name the other people in our unit. Of course, they don't know that they have names, otherwise we'd be in deep shit with Renfro.

I'm alone most of the time, but I don't mind much. It gives me time to think of what it would be like to get out of here, to be free of the hell that we call home. I don't know why they made me different-I was just supposed to be another mindless soldier. 

  


But I'm not. Somewhere along the line, some scientist decided to mess with the heads of the bug guys and make someone exactly like an X5- I have free will, and I don't have to follow orders to be fulfilled. Just to survive.

  


The funny thing is that even though I have the qualities of an X5- I don't have any of the X6 lizard genes in my genetic cocktail-I'm not a clone. Now, you're wondering, how do I know this? Well, rule #1: never teach your genetically enhanced supersoldiers to decrypt security measures on databases if the only safety measures you tack is to just crypt the system more. It only took me three and a quarter minutes to hack into the systems. Renfro would be so damn proud.

  


I don't know how much more of this life I can take. I need out, I think as the lights suddenly go off. We scramble to our beds, and Amy lays on the cot next to mine. "Goodnight." she whispers cheerfully to me.

  


"Goodnight." I whisper to her and drift off into a dreamless sleep, not knowing the horrors that tomorrow will bring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Max's apartment)

  


Uuuuuh... I really don't like this mission. Uh uh...not cool. I mean, I haven't even gotten to my mark yet and already I've faced more problems than in all of my missions together. Maybe it's for the better...I got to meet a fellow Manticorian, and-eh, who am I kidding? I'm dead. Literally.

  


Maybe I can just run, and they won't find me. God, what am I going to do? I know that Max knows who, or rather what, I am now. I don't know how she's going to react, or well, I just don't know anything right now. 

  


I open my eyes, only to find myself in Max's apartment, lying on a couch. Voices in the other room only worsen my killer migrane, but I block them out and look for the best way out. I see a window and decide to start there, forgetting that we're seven stories up.

  


Don't get me wrong-I could survive the fall, no sweat. I just don't think that a) I'd be in the best mood for a chase afterward, and b) my headache would be helped much be falling six stories. Maybe another time, but it just doesn't seem like a brilliant idea when I feel like I'm going to pass out.

  


The apartment has a decent view. I look out the window into the fading daylight. The clouds that block out the setting sun make my day- light would aim my eyes right about now. Night has fallen now, and the streets are nearly empty.

  


I feel safe here, with another person like me. I know I shouldn't let my guard down, but I can't help that the barricades have fallen. I stand by the window for a while, having a war between myself. I know that I can't ever turn her in to Manticore- why should I punish Max for living the life of freedom that I've always dreamed of? No, it just wouldn't be right. But what am I to do if Manticore finds out?

  


In the middle of my musings, a sudden wave of nausea hits, and I sink into a nearby chair, fighting the urge to throw up the military slop that was my lunch. The coldness of the room is weakening me, and I rub my arms in a futile attempt to warm myself up. I gasp and try not to cry out in pain. Icy air fills me, burning my lungs.

  


I look into the hallway, scanning for a bathroom. I stand up a little too fast, and crumple to the floor. Wow, this is so embarrassing. Not caring whether Max or Cindy heard, I crawl into the bathroom just as Max, Cindy, and a very familiar looking man enter the room. 

  


The cool tile floor is like ice on my legs, and I shiver violently. I hury to the toilet, making it just in time before I throw up my lunch. ugh....I lie on the floor, freezing to death yet still so warm, and let out a choked cry. The man runs into the room at my strangled and yells, "She's in the bathroom!"

  


god, my head...everything's blurry. so cold. I'm slowly freezing to death. The man lifts me up, his warm hands burning my skin. My eyes try to close, and the sleep is welcoming, but I fight it. I can't be vulnerable in front of my potential enemies, although I guess I'm too late for that.

  


My rescuer/captor (I can't really tell yet) runs into a nearby bedroom and lays me on the bed, covering me with as many blankets as he can find. Okay, whoever this guy is I really like him already. Max and Cindy run into the room with more blankets, and the man tucks them around me.

  


I try to stay awake, but coherent thought is getting harder and harder. The man kneels down and touches my face, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I flinch at the contact, not used to nonviolent-touch. "It's okay, Andy. I'm one, too."

  


He turns around and pulls his collar down, revealing a blurred (thanks to my senses freaking out) barcode. "You're okay now. We'll help you stay on the outside." he promises, looking me straight in the eye.

  


What? My whacked-out body tries to process this information and to keep me from sleeping, but both at once is too hard. As I fall into a deep slumber, all I can think of is 'oh god, there's no going back now.'

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE

  


Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I'm in the new musical at my school, so things are hectic. But, whatever. Thank you to all of my reviewers!! I lurv ya forever!!!!! 

  


I would also like to wish everyone with Writer's Block luck, and hope that it goes away, cuz it sucks. 

  


I'll try to update soon! 

  


Molly Jeane :D


	4. the current dilemma

TRAITOR-picture of 493

RAT-picture of 210

DESERTER-picture of 599

SNAKE-picture of 734

COWARD-picture of 452

  


I sit in the cold metal desk trying to keep my face a blank mask. On the inside, though, I'm furious. Not at the 09er's, but at Manticore, for teaching us that they deserve to die.

  


I think that the ones who escape are the ones who deserve to live. I mean, they got past the alarms, the guards, the woods, and the barbed wire. They put their lives on the line to get free, andthey're telling us that we're braver than them? Yeah, right.

  


Amy, in the seat next to mine, starts shaking. Not much, only I notice it at first. Then she starts shaking violently, her tiny body wracked in pain. A guard places a cal for Renfro to come down. After about two minutes of waiting while I watch my best friend lie there in agony, she walks in, eyeing Amy. "I had high hopes for you, 786." she says impassively. "Terminate her." she orders the guard, and then walks out, drinking her morning coffee like everything's fine.

  


I stare after her in disbelief, then look down at Amy, who looks more terrified than I've ever seen anyone before. I give her a little encouraging smile, even though I feel like like vomiting. She returns it, and when the guard looks away, she mouths, "Get yourself free, Andy."

  


I'm about to mouth something back at her, but the guard turns back. One last look, this one of brave determination, appears on her face. "I'm free." she says simply, and the guard pulls the trigger.

  


BANG...

  
  


and she's gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groan a little and try to move, but my body doesn't seem to like movement right now, and pain rips through me. Damn... I open my eyes and find myself in a giant bed, surrounded by blankets. The warm fleece covering me is like heaven compared to the itchy military-issue blankets that I've always used.

  


Max, I notice, is sprawled out on the floor, asleep. The mystery man is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me amusedly. "What?" I ask, kind of embarrassed about my genetic freakout.

  


"Took you long enough. You've been asleep for ten hours." he says, smirking. "Guess you didn't get much shark DNA in your cocktail." I roll my eyes.

  


"Hey, ill person here? Isn't is like an unwritten rule that you have to be nice to sick people?" I ask him. He smiles a little.

  


"Yeah, but I'm a rulebreaker." he says flirtatiously.

  


"Don't forget egotistical, arrogant pig." a voice calls goodnaturedly from the other side of the room. The man smirks even more.

  


"Ah, why thank you Maxie. Wouldn't want to leave any mysteries to the wonder that is me." Max scoffs, laughing a bit.

  


"More like the idiot that is you." she says, then throws a pillow at him. He throws one back, and while she's looking for ammo, he looks at me, his gorgeous green eyes sparkling with mischief. 

  


"Just watch." he says, a devious smile on this face and the mischief in his eyes growing. And with that he runs across the room and tackles her. She pummels him with a pillow, and bursts out laughing.

  


So here I am, watching two fully grown adults have a pillow fight. I bite my lip, to keep from laughing, but it doesn't work and I start laughing anyway. Both Max and the man, who has yet to be introduced, stop laughing and look at me. The man stands up and reaches a hand to Max, who uses it to pull herself up.

  


They walk to the bed and sit down. I don't know what to say or do. Max smiles and says, "Andy, this is Alec. Alec, Andy." Alec smiles.

  


"It's a pleasure, m'lady." he says. I roll my eyes.

  


"Yeah, I would say the same thing, but you were being mean to me." Max laughs and looks at Alec, who's now pouting like a five year old. Max looks at me suspiciously for a moment, the brings her hand to my cheek and wipes away a tear that fell during my flashback.

  


"You were crying." she says softly, the happiness in her voice suddenly gone. Alec stops pouting and places his hand on mine. "You okay?" he asks, sounding truly concerned.

  


I turn my gaze to the floor, embarrassed that my weakness was noticed. "It's fine. I'm fine. I always am." I say, trying to sound believable.

  


"Sounds familiar." Max says, shooting a glance at Alec. He squeezes my hand. I sigh.

  


"Can I go now?" I ask, really needing to get started on that mission, even though I don't want to.

  


Max and Alec look at each other, and I kind of feel left out of some sort of conversation. Alec turns to me. "Nuh uh. Not after you just barfed nine times." Alec says sternly, his hand still on mine.

  


"You counted?" I ask incredulously. He shrugs.

  


"Something to do while I waited." he says, studying the floor, which is suddenly very interesting.

  


"Aw, you were worried about her, you big teddy bear." Max says, smiling.

  


"Went from pig to teddy bear...Maxie, you really need to control your emotions." Alec says, grinning from ear to ear. He leans in to my ear and whispers, "You gonna eat that sandwich?" 

  


"Have at her." I tell him, revolted by the mere thought of having food. He nods his thanks and grabs it. I try to get out of bed during this distraction, but it hurts too much to move. Not that I want to anyway. I'm way too amused watching Max and Alec debate over whether or not Alec should share his sandwich with her.

  


"NO! Why should I share with you, anyway? You just called me a pig!" Alec says, holding the sandwich out of reach for Max.

  


"Aw, come on, Alec. And I did call you a teddy bear, too." Max says, reaching in a futile attempt to grab the sandwich.

  


"Yes, and as much as that made me feel manly, I really want this sandwich." he says, taking a bite out of it. I almost hork, but that goes unnoticed.

  


"You don't even like turkey!" Max exclaims and lunges for the sandwich. Alec's too quick, though, and moves over. Max sees the flaw in her plan too late, and lands in a heap on the floor, muttering something about hating men.

  


I try to get up one more time, and grimace as I realize that I have know idea where my pills are. "Hey, guys? Um, sorry to interrupt the banter, but could you maybe tell me where my backpack is? I know I'd appreciate it." I tell them, all the while trying to x-ray my way into the closet. That doesn't work, though, so I go back to pouting.

  


They stop the flirting and look back at me incredilously. "Sorry, but no can do." Max says, shaking her head and sitting on the floor. Alec sits beside her, and she subconsciously leans against him. "You see, we don't know hwy you're here. You might be here to turn us in, or to kill us. And that really doesn't give me insentive to let you go."

  


I understand why. God knows that I wouldn't count on anyone from my unit...that is, except for Amy...but she's gone now. Oh, god, why did this have to happen now? I mean, I was fine-really, I was. Some training here, a little brainwashing there, an assasination or two along the way. Not exactly a walk in the park, but I handled it. I somehow was unaffected by the brainwashing, maintaining my personality (gasp!), though I never let it show. The missions were hell, but you do what you have to, you know?

  


But now, I don't know what to do. My screwed up genetics, thanks to Madame Renfro's wonderful experimentation on me, have currently decided that now would be a great time to blow my cover. And then there's the whole 'they know' thing. It wouldn't be bad if I knew about them, but is there any way to make them forget? I can't endanger the base, and I don't know how to get out of Manticore without consequences for everyone else. Even though I don't like my unit, I sure as hell wouldn't wish that punishment on them.

  


"Andy! Andy! Earth to Andy!" Alec says, waving his hand in front of my face. I snap back to reality, out of my musings.

  


"Oh, sorry. Kinda zoned" I explain, and take a deep breath. "Will you two let me go if I tell you why I'm here?"

  


"Probably not."Alec says impassively. "But we need to know anyways, so on with the telling. Oh, and how can you get sick? Aren't we immune to disease? And what unit are you, and series?" he rambles. Ok, this might take a while.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, and send them lots of hugs and kisses! You guys inspire me to keep writing, and I just wanted to give a huge shoutout to you!!!!

  
  


Also, if you couldn't tell, this is supposed to be a M/A fic, I'm just working it in there. I know that Andy's kind of unconscious-prone, but I need to have that in my story, for reasons you'll see later. Please review and tell me what you think!!!!

  


COME ON, YOU KNOW YA WANNA REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!DO IT, DO IT!! Please??? *puppy dog lip*

  


molly jeane ;D


	5. pouting isn't pretty, but it works! ok, ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chappie!!!!

I sigh and start. "Well, I thought that I was an X6, one of the ones that they used to test stuff on. You know, since the original was faulty. I was put in a separate unit, with all of the 'troublemakers'. They watched our every move, but me and my sister Amy weren't at all touched by Manticore's brainwashing." I tell them, and memories of Amy float painfully to the surface. I push them away, and continue telling them. "Then, one night, when we were hacking into the database, we found out some stuff about me that Manticore sure as hell wanted to keep a secret. I'm not an X6, guys. I'm an X5. But I was made three years after they stopped production. Guess some lab geek wanted to be a rebel, and here I am.

And the reason I'm sick? I don't even know for sure, but I do know that Renfro's been giving me injections for the past two months. Usually they tell us what they're putting in us, so that we don't go postal and snap somebody's neck or something. But she's so secretive about it, and I don't think that anyone else knows what it is, either. She puts it in me, not the medics. And every time the dose gets bigger, and I get sicker. Don't worry, I always get better. Quick healer." I assure them at their looks of shock.

"They made you that sick on purpose?" Max asks incredulously, and I nod, not knowing that it's that big of a deal. I mean, they do experiments all of the time. "That sick bitch!"she yells, and beside her Alec's jaw muscles are working up a storm.

"They needed to know if I was immune to whatever it was. But, God, do they need to keep testing? Man, this is getting excessive." I complain, sick of being sick. "Now the seizures and the fever are coming at the same time. Awesome." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Andy, we need to get you out of there. Whatever the hell they're giving you is obviously not good." Alec says, his eyes demanding.

"No, it's fine. I can handle whatever they throw at me. I'm fine." I tell him and Max, really wanting to go. Come on, people, just let me go back to my hellhole!!! 

"We're not letting you go back." he promises, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Do these guys know how much Manticore wants to keep the few prototypes they have left?

"I am not going to put you two in danger, ok?" I tell them, honestly getting really frustrated. They look at each other, and smirk. "What?!"

"Andy, we're Manticore, too. We're never out of danger." Max tells me, and Alec nods. "I don't want you to go back there and you are not going to fight me on this. Are you?" she asks, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"No ma'am." I sigh, knowing that I can't fight her on this. Damn, we're stubborn! "So, what now?"

"We need to get out of this building, and get you a job. But we should really pay a visit to Sam Carr first." Max says, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and walking out of the room.

"Sam Carr?" I whisper to Alec. "A doctor, but he's cool with transgenics. Helps us out when we need it." Alec tells me, but I'm still worried. Doctor? Great...like I haven't seen enough of those to save a third world country of all diseases already. No, I've gotta see more. Whoo hoo...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch Max pacing in the kitchen. I could listen in if I really wanted to, but I don't feel compelled. When you don't know how sick you're going to get, eavesdropping becomes #2 on your priority list. I look down, morbidly embarrassed to find out that I'm in somebody else's boxers and t-shirt. 

I look at Alec, mortified. "Um...where did my clothes go?" I ask, feeling more stupid by the second.

"They got all sweaty from your fever, so Max loaned you some of hers." he says, watching Max pace. I have a feeling that there's something between those two. Something more than they're letting on. Or maybe they just haven't realized it yet.

Suddenly I start getting the chills. Oh no, not this again. Before they can get real bad, he wraps a blanket around my shoulders and rubs my hands in his, making them warmer. "T-thanks." I splutter. This moment is quickly rising on my most embarrassing moments list. This is even worse than the time I tripped and got covered in mud in front of all of the X7's. 

Max walks back in, surveying me closely. "Well, Andy, let's go see what little buggers are floating around in you." she says, placing a bunch of clothes on the bed. After I change into pants and a sweatshirt, I zip up Alec's leather jacket (he lent it to me), and they help me up. I know that I can do it, but as soon as I stumble Alec lifts me into his arms. 

I stick my bottom lip out in my best puppy dog pout. "I can walk, dammit!! I'm a genetically enhanced supersoldier capable of using her own two feet!" I assure them, but they just smirk. Damn smirkiness. Ok, so that made no sense whatsoever,_ but I could have walked!!_

Oh, well, at least I get to ride on the back of Max's motorcycle. But don't think that I'm not still mad...oh, yeah, I'm mad. Fuming, even. Ok, I'm not, but why do I suddenly feel like I'm their kid? It's kind of creeping me out how they keep giving each other googly-eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~She's so weak, so un-Manticore. She has a fire that I'd have thought would have been killed by now. We have to stop her from going back, and we have to save the rest.~

~She's not going back. Not ever. Max and I can do it. We can do anything.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being carried into Dr. Carr's office (the carrying done against my will-again), I sit on the table nervous about what they might find. And kind of scared, too. But I'll never admit it. But when you spend you whole life at a place where a bunch of sadistic doctors are all too happy to cut you up and put you back together (though sometimes not in that order), you're expected to freak a little when ya see one. A doctor, that is.

"Ok, Andy, let's draw a little blood and see what's making you sick, huh?" Dr. Carr interrupts my thoughts, but I welcome the intrusion to my bloody memories. Until I see the needle. I hate needles. Maybe it's a result of being a living genetic experiment, but I'm definitely needle-phobic. I gulp, feeling the blood rush out of my face. "It will only hurt a little bit, Andy." he assures me.

I nod weakly, and he sticks the needle into my outstretched arm. I flinch a little, not so much at the needle but of the memories of doctors going needle-happy. Damn, Manticore really oughta psycho-analyze their workers before hiring them.

"Just let me run this down to the lab, and I'll be right back." he tells Max and Alec. "You can take a nap if you want, Andy, while we wait for results." he tells me. I'm ready to tell him no, but Max and Alec nod, giving me a 'you'd better do it' look. 

"Yes Mommy, yes Daddy." I smirk, laying down and immediately falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: ok, apologies all around. I'm sooooo sorry about lack of updates!!!! please, forgive me, then tell me that you have, preferably in a review, to make me feel less guilty!! Review, tell me what you think? I don't know if I did good on this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: yea, yea, not mine....BOOOO!! *boos at Fox*

luv ya!

Molly Jeane :D


End file.
